newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Icedragon64/Destubbing - the good news and the bad
Good 1. I have made a start- I am focussing on the non-Users stubs and I expect, using a variety of techniques, to destub all non-user stubs in the next month. I have Moved a page to a better title- the first time I have done that. Collections and Series don't need seperate Pages, but by making one page for both and seperating the info already on the Page, it is now 3 sections and Destubbed! I merged 2 pages, getting rid of a stub that will never be worth a full Page. 2. I have added a Pic to all remaining Pages Without Pix, so for the present there are NO PAGES IN THIS CATEGORY !!!! Thus completing the project that was lead, in terms of numbers, by Spaintendo. Thanks go also to the likes of Salnax, and Hibiscus, who create so many Pages that, whilst they may be stubs, already have a picture on them at creation. I would like to ask you all to make sure that any page you create has at least one pic and one link to source on it. It is SO important both for checking pages and for the wiki's presentation. In the process of this I note that I got past the 500 edits mark, which brings me to the other bit: 3. I will NOT be joining you guys on the editing of User Pages for stubs. I will be doing my share of stubs as explained above, but I do not plan on doing the rather specialised work required. I have done more than my fair share of Mod/User work already, pioneering the search for info in News, while Salnax pioneered looking for info in BBS Posts. This means that the stage is WIDE OPEN for someone to find info on Users and Destub a STACK of pages and grab a well-earned Monthly Theme Competition place in our Hall of Fame. Spaintendo is pioneering the idea of contacting the User concerned. I have helped start this and it DOES work. May I suggest y'all contact Spaintendo, to sort out sections (alphabetically?) of users to contact and DESTUB THIS WIKI! I expect to DESTUB between 10 and 20 Pages this month, so Go For IT! 4. Hibiscus Kazeniko is a lovely person, which is just GREAT. She has taken on the subject of Moderator and just quitely gets on with it, producing the basic pages in batches from time to time. When I say basic, they all have the User info box, complete with at least the basic info in it and a pic; the Admin template and categorised as well. This means that even though they may be stubs, because they have less than 8 sentances of text, in less than three sections, they look better than many other pages when they appear. HOWEVER, her latest batch just arrived as we started the month, so now despite my efforts, we have more Stubs than we started with! Category:Blog posts